Love Is Strange
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: She knew she loved him. But then why had she fought so hard to rescue another? A rarepairing, Prelette! R&R please!


Hello all! Zefie's back, this time with a new breed of story-a pairing almost never seen before on or any other fanfiction site for that matter! A Prelette fanfiction! Enjoy, and look forward to other rare pairings in the future from me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, if I did, you could be sure that there would be some form of kissing somewhere in the game, instead of this pansy-dance-around-the-roses-crap we got put through. THEY LOVE EACH OTHER, THEY AT LEAST FREAKING HOLD HANDS, MY GOD!

Sorry, Zefie rant session there. Anyway, enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------

L.I.S.-Love Is Strange

By Zefie Kirasagi

Presea blinked, her eyes opening slowly. She could feel soft arms holding her off the ground. She tried to focus, though it wasn't easy; the last thing she remembered was getting hit by that orange energy on the dragon's nest platform…the platform! It was collapsing! She moved fast to sit up, almost falling back to the ground. The arms held her in one place, and a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Presea, calm down! It's okay!"

She tried to focus on the voice. _Isn't that…_she looked up. Colette smiled down at her.

"Hi! I see you're awake, Presea." The angel hugged Presea against her.

"Thanks for saving me on the platform."

Presea barely noticed Lloyd talking behind her("Yeah, if you hadn't managed to break the barrier, we might never have gotten out of there."), as she was too preoccupied with the two soft things Colette's hug had, without meaning to, pressed into her face. Eventually she was released and she just stood there. Colette frowned at her, bending over to her height.

"Presea? Are you okay?" Presea quickly came out of her trance, nodding quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm fine." _What's wrong with me, why do I feel like this? _Genis came up behind her.

"Are you sure?" Presea turned, then, unexpectedly, she smiled. "I'm fine. Better than fine."

Presea heard more words said, but most of them didn't matter to her, all she really thought about was those soft orbs and the softer voice and hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Presea?"

Genis watched Presea looking out of the window. The Flanoir Inn sign flapped in the icy wind just outside the closed window as she quickly turned to face him.

"Oh, sorry Genis. I'm just…well, I don't know…" Genis hesitated for a second, then walked forward and sat down next to Presea in the window seat. He put a hand on hers.

"You can tell me." Presea glanced up at him, her eyes looking into his.

"I think there's something wrong with me. I'm…I'm attracted to two people, and they're opposite genders."

Genis smiled. "Oh, is that all? That's not so bad. Raine taught me about that, it's called being bi-sexual, when you're attracted to both sexes."

"But, isn't it weird?"

Genis shook his head. "Not really. I do want to ask…who are the two people?"

Presea glanced up, then blushed uncharacteristically. "Well, umm…you. You're one of them." Genis' face immediately matched hers in color.

"You…umm..like me?"

"Yeah."

Genis looked up at her, smiling. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek, in what he thought was a suave movement. Presea giggled, then her face fell again. Genis continued his question. "And the other person?"

Presea stared out the window. "Well…its, um…" She whispered really low.

"**Colette**."

Genis didn't know what to say, so he just said, "Oh." There was a long awkward silence as the two both stared out the window. After a few minutes, Genis finally spoke. "You…um…you should tell her, you know…how you feel…"

Presea was immediately spewing out words as if they'd been held up for too long.

"But what if she thinks I'm weird and hates me or she never talks to me again or what if she tells everyone else and makes fun of me or what if she gets mad at me or-"

She stopped as Genis put a hand on her cheek. "Colette isn't like that. She doesn't make fun of people, and I don't know if she's capable of being mean to ANYONE. She'll hear you out. She likes Lloyd a lot, but I don't think she'll have any problems with you. Just talk to her."

-------------------------------------------

"_Just talk to her."_

These words echoed through Presea's mind as she timidly knocked on Colette's door an hour later. She heard a few gentle footsteps, then the door opened. Colette was standing there in a white nightdress. Her feet were bare, as were her shoulders, but Colette didn't seem to notice Presea glancing over it all as she smiled.

"Hi Presea! Come in!"

She stepped aside and Presea walked on in, her fingers fidgeting with her own pink nightdress. Colette sat down on her bed, motioning for Presea to sit next to her. Presea hesitated, then sat down. Colette smiled at her. "So, what's up Presea?"

Presea was silent for a moment, then she spoke. "Colette, do you…umm, love anybody?"

"Oh yes, I love everyone! I care for everyone in the world!"

"Umm, that's not what I meant. I meant love love someone." Colette blushed a bit.

"Umm, yeah. There is someone like that." Presea looked up. "Who? Is it…Lloyd?" Colette squeaked, then nodded. Presea looked back at the floor.

"I see. Then there's no room for me."

She made to slide off the bed, but one of Colette hands suddenly gripped her arm.

"Presea? What do you mean?"

Presea turned slowly, and Colette saw that the smaller girl's eyes were filed with something she had never expected from the girl-tears.

"Presea?"

The young girl suddenly diving back into her and hugging her tightly surprised her. Her quiet sobs floated up to Colette, who didn't know what to do, so she just held Presea gently.

"Presea, what is it?"

"Colette…I'm in love with you!"

Colette froze. _Presea's in love…with me? _Presea began to speak.

"It started back when you first got your soul back. I was still controlled by the Cruxis Crystal, but my subconscious felt something for you as I watched you caring for everyone, no matter who or what they were. I could barely control my actions, and when I was forced to hand you over to Rodyle, I fought against the crystal with all my heart. That's why I chased after you for the first minute after the dragons grabbed you, but the others must have thought I was running, because they knocked me down. I wanted to scream out, but I couldn't. Not until they put the Key Crest on my Cruxis Crystal. Then I knew what I needed to do. That's why I joined the group, to get revenge on Rodyle and the others who had plagued my past, and to rescue you."

She finally finished, quite out of breath. Colette looked down at the girl in her arms. _She went though all that…for me? Just for me? _She suddenly let go of Presea. The girl looked up at her.

"Colette?"

"Presea, you shouldn't…be like that for me. I'm not worth it." Presea stared in disbelief as Colette continued.

"I'm not worth it for you to those things for me. Before you met me, I failed to protect Sylvarant, failed as a Chosen of Mana. I…I couldn't give up my life for the world like I was supposed to because I wanted to live. I wanted to survive, and live on and have a life, but because of that, I failed. I couldn't even protect myself from Rodyle, and I almost got all of you killed on the dragon platform. I'm just a worthless, stupid, failure."

She turned away from Presea, but before she could say anything else, she felt one of the girl's small hands on her cheek, turning her back towards Presea. Presea looked up at her with a ferocity Colette hadn't seen in her eyes before.

"Colette, never say that again. Never say anything like that again, not even to yourself when you're alone. You are not worthless, you are not stupid, and you are certainly not a failure to anyone. Why do you think Lloyd cares for you? Why do you think I care for you?"

Colette opened her mouth to speak, but Presea cut her off.

"It's because you are strong! You're the strongest member of our group. Despite everything you've said, everything you think you've failed at, what are you doing now? You're fighting on. You're continuing to fight for what you believe in. You haven't given up. That's why Lloyd cares for you." She put both her hands on Colette's cheeks and pulled Colette's face down near her own.

"That's why I love you."

Presea locked her lips onto Colette's, almost surprising herself, but at the same time, it felt right to her. Colette, for her part, yelped at first in surprise, but then she softened, sinking into the feeling. Both girls eyes closed, and Colette's arms wrapped around the smaller girl. The moment seemed to last forever, though it lasted only a minimal portion of a minute. Presea was surprised when Colette was the one who slowly slid her tongue into her mouth, then Presea pushed back as their tongues battled it out for power. Eventually they both had to admit defeat. They pulled back, both girls gasping for breath. Colette realized that her hands were moving of their own accord up and down Presea's back. She stopped quickly, then noticed that Presea's hands were doing the same. "Wait, Presea, we shouldn't be doing this. I mean, you're so young and-"

She was silenced by Presea's finger on her lips. "Colette, I'm almost twice your age."

Colette's eyes went wide. "What?"

"The Cruxis Crystal was placed on me when I was twelve. It's been sixteen years."

Colette did the math quickly in her head.

"You…you're twenty eight years old!"

Colette realized with a shock that Presea was actually one of the oldest people in their group, older than Professor Sage, older than Zelos, older than Sheena. In fact, the only people she wasn't older than were Regal and Kratos. Colette just stared ahead for a minute, then refocused on Presea, a coy smile forming on her face.

"Well, since you're the 'adult' here, Presea, I'll politely ask your permission to continue."

Presea smiled. "Consider it granted. Lloyd won't mind, will he?" "No, he won't mind. And Genis?" "He'll enjoy the same in time."

Colette smiled, then the girls met again, this time with no inhibitions about what they were doing. It just felt right. Colette didn't try to stop her hands this time as they moved across Presea's nightdress, then dipped under the cloth and moved up the smaller, but certainly not younger, girls back. Presea, in turn, had her hands moving over Colette shoulders, tracing long lines down to the front of the angel's nightdress.

"Perhaps I should be thankful to Rodyle and Vharley for one thing: from them, I learned what girls like to feel from my own experiences." Colette realized what this meant._ She went through that? Well, now I have a reason to hate Rodyle and Vharley as much as she does. But that's for later. Right now… _Colette smiled wide, holding herself at arms length from Presea.

"Then let these experiences make you forget what happened in your past, Presea." Presea smiled at these words. Her small hands made their way to the bottom of Colette's nightdress, slowly lifting it over the angel's head. Colette wore two white modest articles under it. Presea focused her attention on the top one, her hands fumbling over the clasps. Colette giggled as Presea blushed. "Is something wrong, Presea?"

"I am unfamiliar with the workings of this device." Colette reached back and undid the clasps herself, allowing the bra to fall into Presea's lap. Presea looked down at it, then slowly up at what it had just been hiding. She blushed a previously undiscovered shade of violet-red at the sight of Colette's moderate pale breasts and the small pink nubs that seemed to beckon to her. Presea looked up at Colette. "I realize this is the wrong time to ask this, but are you-"

"I'm sure, Presea. I still love Lloyd, and I'm sure you still love Genis. Just call this experimentation." With that, she wrapped her arms around Presea's head and lightly squished Presea's face into the pillow of flesh she had been gazing at. Presea's muffled yelp made Colette giggle. The giggle became a sigh, then a moan as Presea's tongue began to trace long lines over and around Colette's breasts. Colette moved her hands down, finding Presea's petite butt and squeezing it gently. Presea's response came in the form of a quick flick of her tongue over one of the pink nubs that extracted a groan from Colette's mouth. Colette gently gripped Presea's nightdress and pulled it over the smaller girl's head. She now understood what Presea had meant by "unfamiliar with this device", as nothing bared the girl's small breasts from her sight. She felt one of Presea's small hands tracing a path down her abdomen, across her hips, and hooking gently around her panties.

"Mmm, Presea..."

"Colette. My angel."

Colette awoke slowly, sunlight streaming in the window. _Sunlight? In Flanoir? That's a change_. She would have sat up, but then she remembered about the small cute and loveable creature whose arms were wrapped around her. Colette smiled, leaning down and planting a quick kiss on Presea's lips. Her thoughts flowed a bit as she did. _Amazing, just last night, I had hoped Lloyd would be the one who I did this with first. And now, here I am, with this pink-haired tiny angel curled up beside me. And it doesn't feel wrong at all._ She laughed quietly to herself. _Perhaps Zelos was right for once: relationships between two girl's can be as fulfilling as between a boy and a girl._ As she pulled away from the kiss, Presea's eyes opened. The smaller girl's arms wrapped around Colette's head, pulling her back down into the kiss. Colette eventually tried to pull back a bit, but Presea held her there. She was released hurriedly as Presea gasped in surprise at the feeling of Colette gently twisting one of her nipples under the covers. Colette sat up as Presea looked up at her longingly.

"You cheated."

"I needed to breath."

Both girl's laughed. Presea sat up, squinting into the sunlight. She glanced over at Colette. "So, not a word to the others."

"Well, eventually I'll have to tell Lloyd." Colette answered. Presea nodded. "And Genis will no doubt pry the information from me in time." She smiled. "Then again, it does not really matter to me. You?"

"Not really. Let's just not tell Professor Sage. Sheena might understand just a bit, but..."

"Yes, Genis will understand leaving his sister out of the loop."

Colette smiled, then slid out of the bed, pulling a robe from a nearby table and donning it as she did. "I'll go get some breakfast, Presea. You can stay there if you want." Presea smiled, snuggling under the covers in response. Colette padded out of the inn room door, closing it behind her. Presea rolled over in the bed. "Three...two...one..."

**Knock knock.** "Presea?"

"Come in Genis."

Presea rolled back over to face the door as Genis slipped inside the door, shutting it quietly behind him. He looked around the room, then suddenly noticed where Presea was. He stared, blushing furiously. "I guess I don't need to ask what happened last night." Presea sat up, pulling the covers with her to cover herself as she did so Genis could only see down to her shoulders. "No, you don't need to ask. Colette has just gone to acquire some breakfast for the two of us from downstairs."

"I see. Alright, I'll head back to my room. I just wanted to see how you were." He was about to turn, but he was suddenly shocked and surprised as he was knocked back into a soft chair by Presea, who had dropped the covers and run into him, locking her lips onto his. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, then Presea clambered off, looking down at him lovingly. "What happened here last night does not change how I feel about you, Genis." Genis nodded, blushing a deep crimson.

"Umm...Presea? You, umm, do realize you're..."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind."


End file.
